


Stares

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kink implied, Mild Fear Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "You try that stare on me and I'll scratch your eyes out."
Relationships: Gilda/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 7





	Stares

"You try that stare on me and I'll scratch your eyes out." Gilda spoke the threat in a lazy voice that matched her pose, lounging on her side. It didn't sound genuine, but the shiver of frightened _maybe_ that went through Fluttershy was not all the way a change of mood.

Gilda held Fluttershy in a stare of her own, predator's eyes, but somehow caught the moment that that Fluttershy started to tip to real, not fun, fright. She tweaked a lock of Fluttershy's mane in her beak, and her muffled voice lightened things. "Worst I'd do is blindfold you."


End file.
